


Mistletoe

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Almost a drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: He never really got to indulge in holiday traditions before. He's going to make the most of them now.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting from tumblr. Trying to archive even my little stuff. Hang in there with me y'all.

The third time she felt something brush against her hair Roxanne finally glanced up, just in time for Megamind to swoop in and capture her lips in a kiss. He cupped her cheek as her eyes widened in surprise and then fluttered closed, her fingers flexing uselessly above the keyboard she had been working at diligently for the last hour.

She made a noise as he pulled back, and then glanced up to see what had been tickling her hair – mistletoe, suspended beneath a brainbot – as Megamind wriggled closer until he was sitting on her lap.

“If you wanted my attention,” she murmured, “you could have just said something, you know.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” He nudged their foreheads together, smirking. “But that was much more fun.”


End file.
